Spearow
Spearow (スピアロウ, Supiarō) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Tiny Bird Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Fearow when starting at level 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Spearow is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of Bird of prey|raptors, being short but hooked. Spearow’s underside is beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes. Spearow’s light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges. Spearow’s back is black in coloration, and it has three brown-colored tail feathers. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 4.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Although inept at other aspects of its flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. Spearow is described as being frail, but still allegedly capable of being a tough Pokémon due to its ability to use Mirror Move. Behavior Spearow are easily angered and very protective of their territory, and may chase after foes in large flocks. Spearow is required to flap its wings at incredibly high speeds to stay airborne, and thus is inept at flying high or for long distances. However, it is still capable of flying very quickly to protect its territory, and while doing such, it makes a high-pitched cry. Spearow’s cry is very loud and can be heard half a mile (one kilometer) away, and if the cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Spearow is also depicted to see in black and white. Habitat Spearow are hardy and are usually found in rough terrain, such as desolate wastelands and fields. It is found in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. Diet Spearow usually eat actual bugs (while they aggressively attacks bug-like Pokémon such as Caterpie and Weedle). They have also been known to eat Dunsparce and Pidgey eggs. Major appearances Ash was attacked by a large flock of Spearow in Pokémon - I Choose You! after he hit one Spearow on the head with a rock to weaken it, thinking it was a Pidgey, (because Pikachu refused to obey and battle). The flock of Spearow returned, with the leader, the very same Spearow that Ash had hit in the first episode, as a Fearow in Pallet Party Panic!. The flock reappeared in flashbacks in Pokémon Emergency!, Challenge of the Samurai, Pikachu's Goodbye, Historical Mystery Tour! and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Other Minor appearances Charizard was attacked by a flock of Spearow in Charmander – The Stray Pokémon. A Spearow appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Spearow made an appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. A Spearow was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A flock of Spearow appeared in Pallet Party Panic where they attacked flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto.A flock of Spearow appeared in Fighting Flyer with Fire where they attacked Team Rocket. A Spearow was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. Multiple Spearow also appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. Five Spearow appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as part of Brock's fantasy. Skyler mentions in The Big Balloon Blow-Up of training multiple Spearow in the past, helping them grow and evolve, but they were never seen during the entire episode. A small flock of Spearow attacked Orville in Fly Me to the Moon. Several Spearow were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Great Bowls of Fire!. A Spearow appeared under the possession of a Coordinator in Hi Ho Silver Wind! It also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Another flock of Spearow appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, similar to the first episode. A Spearow made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Trainer that attacked a Lapras had a Spearow in The Lost Lapras. In the same episode, one appeared in a flashback. A Spearow under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Pokédex entry Spearow, Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, this Pokémon has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon